theworldsmilitaryhistorywikiaorg-20200214-history
Office of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Identification Badge
Description **'Regular Size' Within an oval silver metal wreath of laurel, 2 1/4 inches (5.72 cm) in height and 2 inches in width (5.08 cm) overall, the shield of the United States (the chief in blue enamel and the 13 stripes alternating white and red enamel) superimposed on four gold metal unsheathed swords, two in pale and two in saltire with points to chief, the points and pommels resting on the wreath, the blades and grips entwined with a gold metal continuous scroll surrounding the shield with the word “JOINT” at the top and the words “CHIEFS OF STAFF” at the bottom, all in blue enamel letters. **'Miniature Size' The miniature badge is 1 1/2 inches (3.81 cm) in height and 1 3/8 inches (3.49 cm) in width. The design is the same as the regular badge except the shield on the miniature has 9 stripes. **'Lapel Button' The lapel button is 9/16 inch (1.43 cm) in height and 1/2 inch (1.27 cm) in width and is of the same design as the badges except the shield has 5 stripes. Symbolism Laurel is symbolic of achievement, courage, and victory. The four unsheathed swords refer to the armed might of the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marine Corps and their combined constant vigilance and readiness in the defense of the United States. Date Approved Proposed designs were prepared by The Institute of Heraldry and submitted to the Joint Chiefs of Staff on 21 February 1963. On 2 April 1963, the JCS approved a MOP, which established the JCS Identification Badge. Award Eligibility *A certificate of eligibility may be issued to military personnel who have been assigned to duty and have served not less than 1 year after January 14, 1961 in a position of responsibility under the direct cognizance of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The individual must have served in a position which requires as a primary duty creation, development, or coordination of policies, principles, or concepts pertaining to a primary function of the organization of the joint chiefs of staff and must be approved for authorization to wear the badge by the chairman, Joint Chiefs of Staff; the Director, Joint Staff; the head of the Directorate of the Joint Staff; the head of the subordinate agencies of the organization of the joint chiefs of staff. The certificate of eligibility constitutes authority for wear the badge as a permanent part of the uniform. [The Code of Federal Regulations of the United States of America] 1. Office of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (OCJCS), to include Air Force Reserve lawyers assigned to the Air Reserve Personnel Center anddetailed to the OCJCS Legal Counsel. 2. Office of the Director, Joint Staff. 3. Manpower and Personnel Directorate, J-1. 4. Operations Directorate, J-3. 5. Logistics Directorate, J-4. 6. Strategic Plans and Policy Directorate, J-5. 7. Command, Control, Communications, and Computer Systems Directorate, J-6. 8. Operational Plans and Joint Force Development Directorate, J-7. 9. Force Structure, Resources, and Assessment Directorate, J-8. 10. Directorate of Management. 11. US Delegation, United Nations Military Staff Committee (4 billets). 12. US Representative, NATO Military Committee (32 billets). 13. US Delegation, Inter-American Defense Board (IADB) (1 Chairman, IADB). 14. US Military Representative, Permanent Joint Board on Defense, Canada-US (1 billet). 15. DIA (limited to the Director, DIA, and personnel assigned to the Intelligence Directorate, J-2). 16. Full-time NMCC and National Military Joint Intelligence Center personnel from the following agencies: a. Air Force Pentagon Communications Agency (AFPCA) (limited to 10 OCJCS and OVCJCS communications personnel); Joint Staff Operations and Maintenance Directorate (JSOMD)(limited to 10 Operator Console billets and 75 AFPCA personnel assigned to JSOMD). b. Defense Information System Agency (59 billets, limited to 27 Communication Watch Section billets, 5 Command and Control Liaison Officer billets, 7 Visual Recording Facility billets, and 20 Operational Warning Branch billets). c. Cryptologic Services Group, Joint Staff (CSG JS) (24 billets, limited to 1 Chief, 1 Deputy Chief, 1 Chief of Operations, 1 System Administrator, 20 analysts). d. Other Defense Agency Augmentees and Liaison Officers/NCOs assigned to the NMCC (personnel must have specific orders assigning them to the Joint Staff for duty by their parent organizations). 17. Joint Staff Interns. 18. Joint Staff Military Security Force. 19. US National Military Representatives to SHAPE (21 billets). 20. Service Joint Action Control Offices (JACOs). 21. Joint Theater Air and Missile Defense Organization (JTAMDO). 22. Joint Requirements Office for Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear Defense (JRO-CBRN). 23. Joint Unmanned Aerial Systems Center of Excellence (JUAS-COE) (J-8). 24. Joint Center for International Security Force Assistance (JCISFA). 25. Joint Information Operations Warfare Center (JIOWC) (J-3). 26. Joint Personnel Recovery Agency (JPRA) (J-7). 27. National Guard Bureau Joint Actions Control Office (NGB JACO).